Mew Mew Blackberry!
by Mewfantasticgirl
Summary: plz read! Katie is a bitchy, hot high school star, well at her old school. But her parents have moved her to a new school! At the end of the first day she finds out she is a mew mew! But not infused with one or two animals but three! And she gets more than admiration from Kish! hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Mew Mew Black Berry**

**Chapter 1: Katie**

**I decided to do this after watching a video on YouTube someone had put up. It had the song "sexy naughty bitchy me!" and had scenes from Tokyo Mew Mew. It inspired me to make a new mew!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Name: Katie Hadler**

**Age: 16**

**Hair colour: Raven, often wore down just bellow the waist**

**Eye colour: Violet**

**Reputation at old school: The popular, hot, bitchy girl.**

**Favourite colour(s): red, pink, blue, purple and black**

**Often wears: a cherry red tank top and red plaid mini skirt. Black ankle boots with read plaid stockings.**

**Parents: Gina Hadler and Antony Hadler. They are often away on business.**

**Katie woke up on Friday morning and got up. She walked over to the dresser that had her new school uniform. It was a grey dress with a red ribbon on the front. Her parents had sent her the money to buy the uniform, When she was at the shop she heard a mother that was buying a different uniform, say that her school's uniform that had a too short skirt. Katie smiled as she looked at the skirt, in her opinion it was a perfect length.**

**She got dressed, grabbed a bit of toast and her book bag and dashed out the door. After about 15 minutes of running she found her new school. Luckily there was five minutes left so she quickly got inside and got ready for her first class. She had been emailed her class timetable so she knew that history was her first class.**

**When she arrived, a few kids stoped to look at her then turn back to whatever they had been doing. A few seconds later the teacher came in and told the students to sit down, as she was new, Katie guessed that the teacher would love to give the first introduction so she stayed standing. Katie guessed right because as soon as everyone was seated, the teacher cleared her throat and addressed the class.**

"**Class, this is Katie Hadler" The teacher announced**

"**Hello" Katie said politely.**

**Katie saw that all the students were leaning forward in their seat to get a better look at her, the boys looking curiously at her, while the girls looked like they were seeing if they could befriend her. Katie even noticed one good looking boy staring at her and seeing a girl with red brown hair, glare at the boy then her.**

"**So tell us about you family" The teacher exclaimed.**

"**I have no siblings and my parents are often away" Katie replied.**

"**And how was your old school?" The teacher asked.**

"**Bad, I was described as a bitch" Katie replied.**

**Katie saw the teachers and students stiffen at that reply.**

"**Umm, I guess that's enough of introductions for one day. There is a spot next to Ichigo over there, why don't you sit there?" the teacher said timidly, pointing at the red brown haired that had glared at Katie earlier.**

**Katie walked over and sat down pulling her books out of her bag and the class started.**

**The rest of the day went in a blur. More introductions, more students staring at her and every now and then Katie would have a class with Ichigo, apparently she was dating Masaya *sorry if I didn't spell that right! I'm awful at spelling names like his so let's just go with his English/American name, Mark* the most popular guy at school. Katie didn't really think much of him; he didn't seem that smart and seemed kinda of a playboy with all the girls swamping him.**

**At lunch, Katie didn't spend time alone, because she had quickly made a group of those kinds of jealous girls that hang around the popular, half hopping that some would rub off on to them. The group had of about 8 at the start of lunch but by the end about 14 were hanging off her every word. Katie knew that compared to the group of vulture-girls she had back at her old school, this was nothing!**

**When lunch ended Katie didn't need to carry anything because she had at least 4 of the vulture-girls in each class. When class ended the girls would swap books, stationary case and her book bag, with the girls in the next class, kinda like a relay race. At the end of the second to last class there were none of the vulture-girls in the P.E. class so Katie put her stuff away in her locker, and went to class. When she arrived she found that she was in the same class as Ichigo. When she was getting dressed for class, she found a strange tattoo that hadn't been there before on her ankle! Looking straight down it looked like a bat but if Katie turned her head to the left it became a cat, and if she turned her head to the right it became a dog. Katie then decided to give it more notice when she got home and Katie finished getting dressed.**

**During the P.E. lesson she found out that Ichigo was pretty flexible and was well coordinated. Katie also found something else, more vulture-girls. At the end of the lesson, Katie looked at the tattoo again, she then realised it was pink, but still she stil saw it differently on different angles.**

**Katie was just leaving the school, when an explosion happened. Katie ran outside to see students running inside screaming. Katie forced her way through the crowd to find the outside empty except for Ichigo and a weird lizard monster, that was rearing up and hissing. Katie jumped into the shadows and watched. Ichigo raised her hand into the air, something gold glittered in her fist. Suddenly Ichigo transformed into Mew Ichigo! Katie had seen the news paper articles about Tokyo Mew Mew, there had been a picture of Mew Ichigo and her friends. If Katie understood the clipping correctly, any moment now an alien would appear and try to stop her.**

**At that moment four figures jumped down from the roof, Katie immediately recognised them as Mew Ichigo's partners. And then right on cue three aliens appeared out of thin air! Katie also recognised them from the newspaper picture. One was tall with light purple hair, one was slightly smaller with dark green hair, and one tiny one with brown hair.**

**The mew Mews and the aliens with their lizard started fighting (well the Mew Mews and the lizard started fighting but they aliens just watched). Mew Lettuce used her casinetts to give the lizard a bit of a knock. Mew Pudding then went into an attack with her tambourines putting the monster in jelly.**

**Mew Ichigo then stepped forward (The aliens stiffened at this, the dark green haired one looked almost looked excited at this). Mew Ichigo made a heart shaped thingy with a bell attached, "Ribbon…Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo yelled. The heart shape thingy glowed slightly and sent a few bits of glitter at the monster that was still trapped in the jelly. Katie saw panic raise fast into the Mew Mews eyes as they saw their strong leader fail at doing her bit.**

**Katie then looked up at the aliens, and saw triumph in their eyes. The Lizard reared up and broke out of the jelly, Mew Mint gave it a go, and her arrow fell short. Mew Zakuro used her whip, same result. The Mew Mews were practically running around in circles in panic. The lizard reared up again, with intent to strike when it suddenly froze. Katie stiffened pushing herself against the wall, the lizard turned towards her and made eye contact. It had seen her. The lizard lunged at her; Katie leapt out of the way and ran. The monster quickly recovered and lunged again. This time Katie jumped, she felt herself sailing over air and land on top of the school roof (which was 5 stories up!). **

"**Katie?!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed.**

**Katie turned around to come face to face with a little pink fluffy thingy. The thing gave a chirp and opened its mouth and out popped a little gold pendant with a swirly pink heart.**

**Katie looked back to the mews how all had the same pendant attached to a choker on their necks, all the mews also looked stun.**

**Katie looked back at the aliens how were looking horrified, at the monster how was frozen to the spot, to the little pink thing that looked like it was waiting.**

**Suddenly, a flash back from the night before came back to her, she had had a dream about a bat, a dog and a cat that emerged themselves with her. All of a sudden, Katie knew what she had to do.**

"**MEW MEW BLACKBERRY METAPHORSIS!" Katie yelled.**

**Suddenly she was covered in a dark void.**

**Katie then felt a new dress appear on her, without looking she knew what it was, a black, strapless dress with a ruffly skirt (like the kind of ruffles on a tutu ballerinas wear but not straight, there her about 8 ruffles). She stretched her arms out her arms and elbow long, black gloves appeared. Lowering her arms she touched her legs and black ankle high boots and a black garter around her leg with white trim appeared. Katie then touched her neck and a choker with the pendant appeared along with two black bands on her arms with white trim. Finally a pair of bat wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, a black cat's tail with a big black bow and a silver bell sprouted from her tail bone (hence the name), and finally two dog ears (pricked up and pointed) appeared.**

**Katie stared at the new transformed her, she was shocked at pretty she looked, like a cutesy demon. The aliens gave a nervous noise and the mews just stared mouth open. The lizard then reared up seeming to get over the surprise quickly and scampered up the school wall. Katie snapped back into attention and flew upwards out of the lizard's reach using her bat wings. Without realising what she was doing she stretched out her hand.**

"**Ribbon…Blackberry Smash!" Katie yelled creating a blue, pink, purple, black and red sceptre (all her favourite colours) from this air. Going into a tight twirl, she swang it around her head (like a baton) and pointed it at the monster. A beam of black energy zapped the monster.**

**Katie smiled as it reared back its head in pain. But the smile quickly disappeared as the creature recovered. Katie changing her grip on the sceptre (she was now holding it in two hands, like a stick she was about to snap), Katie threw it above her head. It transformed into a black long-bow, which Katie quickly grabbed and aimed. A shimmering blue, pink, red, purple arrow appeared noosed in the string ready to fire.**

"**Ribbon…Blackberry, Dark Arrow!" Katie shouted releasing the arrow.**

**It hit the monster full in the head, making it stumble and bleed but it still was on its feet.**

**Katie then threw the longbow up again and it changed into a black whip handle. Katie grabbed it and swang it to the left and a pink, purple, red and blue whip appeared attached to it.**

"**Ribbon…Blackberry, Night Lash" Katie yelled lashing the monster.**

**This time the monster looked as though it was going down but just rocked and bled some more. It was clear another attack would finish it off. The monster seeing this, clambered down from the roof, to the courtyard where the mew and the aliens had been watching. Katie wasn't going to let it escape her, so she stopped flapping her bat wings and landed perfectly on the ground. The lizard turned around, freaking out when it saw Katie and started to run into he school building. Katie was going to let it go knowing that the panicked students would either run away or chase it back out, when she heard a strange thought run through her head, but it wasn't one of her own.**

"**Damn her! Let's see, a building full of humans! Masters will be pleased if I exterminate them all!"**

**Katie realised that it was a thought of the monster. Katie quickly threw the whip into the air and it vanished, still knowing what to do, she yelled out:**

"**Ribbon…Blackberry, Cosmic Bell!" and a black heart shaped thing with a silver bell on the end appeared, much like the one Ichigo uses. Katie then holding it in both hands sent pink, purple, red, blue and black glittery stuff at the monster.**

**The monster gave a great wail and then vanished, in its place was a normal lizard and a weird floating jellyfish thingy that the pink thing that gave Katie the golden pendant, ate.**

**Katie then looked up at the aliens and got into a fighting stance. The aliens, taking the gesture teleported somewhere, but the green haired one did not immediately, but waited for a second to look at Katie.**

**Katie had relaxed for a moment when she felt someone grasp her arm. It was Ichigo (or should I say Mew Ichigo, Katie thought to herself).**

**"c'mon" Ichigo murmured tugging at Katie's arm.**

"**Why?!" Katie exclaimed.**

"**Do you want to be here when the school comes out?" Ichigo replied tugging at her arm a little more forcefully.**

"**No, but in case you haven't noticed, I have bat wings so i could just fly away!" Katie said digging in her heels and giving her wings a bit of a flap to prove her point.**

"**I've noticed, I'm leading you away from the school, so that all of us can find out what is going on here!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth, the rest of the mews started dragging Katie along.**

**When they reached the school gates there was a limo outside. A man with long brown hair got out of the drivers seat.**

"**Hello, ladies. May I ask as why you are dragging this lady along…?" The guy said suddenly noticing Katie.**

"**No time to talk Weasly; just get us to café mew mew pronto! *yes this is his English name and I'm too lazy to look up his Japanese name!*" Ichigo snapped pushing Katie in.**

**The car soon started off and they were on their way.**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I need two reviews before I'll start writing the next chapter! By the way you can look up the video I had watched that inspired this on YouTube, look up "Sexy Naughty Bitchy Mew".**

**Hope you enjoyed! Nya! :D :p :)**


	2. Chapter 2 i forgot to put the tiltles!

**Mew Mew Blackberry.**

**Chapter 2: Wild Cat, Bat, Wolf and girl**

**Me: Sorry that there were soooooo many typos in the previous stuff. I had proof read it but added some stuff extra stuff that wasn't checked. So sorry, I've learnt my mistake so hope you enjoy! :D :) :P**

**The car drive was experienced in silence. Weasly keep glancing at Katie so it was making her uncomfortable. Another thing was having her bat wings pinned to the seat. Ichigo kept muttering darkly to the other mews (they were still transformed), from the snippets Katie heard, Ichigo was filling the others in on what had happened that day. At one stage Mew Mint patted Mew Ichigo on the shoulder (now doubt Ichigo was telling them about the way Mark had looked at Katie).**

**The limo sped along quickly so it wasn't even ten minutes before the limo slowed to a stop outside a very frilly, tacky, pink café. As Katie was forced out of the car, she saw a sign saying that the café was called "Café Mew Mew". Katie almost laughed at how stupid the owner must be that they have the café named after the Mews, and from what Katie guessed, also the mews' hideout.**

**Katie was forced through the door where a very blond boy was waiting.**

"**You girls are la…. WHO'S THAT?!" Blondie said noticing Katie (She was still transformed).**

"**That's what we'd like to know!" Mew Mint snapped.**

**There was a silence in the room for a moment.**

"**Bring her to the lab" The guy said quietly.**

**Katie was shoved down the stairs (with a lot of "oww! Watch it!"). Katie was pushed into a lab where, there were a lot of high-tech gadgets. Katie felt a sudden pain in her arm, she looked down to see Mew Pudding was there holding a needle that was pressed into her arm.**

"**Got the blood, Ryou!" Pudding chirped rushing over to the guy.**

"**Good, now let's see what's going on here" Ryou said placing the needle in a slot in one of the machines.**

**It took less than a minute for the computer to scan the blood sample and come up with the results. The computer screen burst with life as it showed a number of equations and models of D.N.A.**

**Everyone looked at the screen but it only seemed to make sense to Weasly and Ryou.**

"**What is all that?" Mew Lettuce asked who looked like she was about to faint.**

"**We had all tested you girls in the beginning, to find a match for your infused animals but nothing really came up except for one animal" Ryou replied, typing away furiously.**

"**And we checked your D.N.A again afterwards to check it had been a success. This young lady has been checked and it shows similar results to all yours." Weasly replied.**

"**Similar?" Mew Mint asked.**

"**Yep, the only difference is that this girl shows three different animals infused with her!" Ryou replied still typing away.**

"**WHHAA?!" All the mews exclaimed including Katie.**

"**It's strange we know because there isn't a mew *currently* that even has two animals! Let alone three!" Ryou explained (still typing away).**

"**What animals is she infused with?" Mew Zakuro asked.**

"**We're trying to find that out now…here we are!" Weasly exclaimed.**

**Three pictures of animals popped up on the screen. It was a wild cat, a wolf and a bat.**

"**She's infused with a Black Jaguar, Sheath-Tailed Bat and an Alaskan Tundra Wolf." Ryou replied. *yes I did my homework!***

"**And another thing, Ryou. OUR POWERS DIDN'T WORK!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed.**

"**Huh? This I can tell is going to take a while. Weasly you better close the café until then." Ryou said sighing.**

**Weasly walked away and Ryou turned to Katie.**

"**What's your name?" He asked.**

"**Katie Hadler" She replied.**

"**Ok Katie, did you have a strange dream recently that concerns in some way the animals you're infused with?" Ryou asked typing away.**

"**Yeah, last night I had a dream of, a bat, a cat, and a dog" Katie replied.**

**Ryou glanced at the mews (still transformed).**

"**We all had a dream where he merged with the animals we're infused with" Mew Mint stated looking at Katie very weirdly.**

"**WHAT ABOUT OUR POWERS!" Ichigo screeched.**

"**SHUT UP ICHIGO! Now Katie, have you found a strange mark somewhere on your body within the 8 hours?" Ryou asked turning to Katie again.**

"**Yeah, I found this weird mark" Katie replied pulling her ankle boots off to show the mark from earlier today.**

**Ryou peered at it for a moment then went back to typing.**

**The other mews looked at the mark curiously.**

"**What is it?" Mew Pudding asked moving her head everywhere to try and figure out what it looked like.**

"**Both a cat, dog and bat" Katie replied.**

"**Cool!" Mew Lettuce said admiringly.**

**Ichigo was starting to pout now (probably from being ignored).**

"**Right last question, what is your attack?" Ryou asked, he was still typing.**

"**Ribbon Blackberry Smash, Ribbon Blackberry Dark Arrow, Ribbon Night Lash and Ribbon Blackberry Cosmic Bell" Katie replied while watching the mews (except for Ichigo who was sitting on a chair with a complete pout), admire her mew mark.**

**Ryou raised an eyebrow**

"**Four attacks? The original mews only have one" Ryou stated.**

"**RYOU! MINT, ZAKURO AND I, CAN'T USE OUR POWERS!" Mew Ichigo screamed (Weasly comes back in at this).**

**Ryou turned to Ichigo with an annoyed look.**

"**I know, you've told me already! I'm just trying to figure what has happened! A new mew and you three losing your abilities, I'd like to see you figure this all out!" Ryou snapped.**

**Ichigo seemed to swell with annoyance. Suddenly a light blub seem to go off in Mew Ichigo's head.**

**Mew Ichigo turned to Katie with a menacing look.**

"**Its you! You're the reason why we can't use our powers!" Ichigo said menacingly, jabbing a finger at Katie.**

"**What proof do you have?!" Katie exclaimed.**

"**Our powers stop working and you can you use a version of our powers! I think that's enough evidence" Ichigo said jabbing Katie with her finger.**

"**So? That's not my fault!" Katie retorted.**

"**GIRLS! Now, let's see how Katie has become a mew with more than one attack" Ryou said sharply.**

**After a moment of typing Ryou stood back and looked at the screen from afar.**

"**Here we are, the problem was that there was an electrical interference the other day, the computer malfunctioned and repeated the command for the launch of the mew mew project. It hit Katie with the only D.N.A. loaded in it, Alaskan Tundra Wolf, Black Jaguar and Sheath-Tailed Bat. The difference Katie has from the other mews is that the regular mews have been infused with a digital code of the animal while Katie has been infused with the real D.N.A. of those animals. The reason why I didn't infuse you girls, in the same way is that it is quiet unstable, for example you could turn into that animal or your mind twists so that you think that you are the animal. The reason why it seems that Ichigo, Mint and Zakuro have lost their powers, is that for some reason the computer gathered a bit of all your digital codes to help Katie become a mew successfully, don't worry its only temporary. Anyway, since Katie is infused (safely) with the D.N.A. of three real animals, she is the strongest of all of you, so Ichigo, you're going to have to let Katie take over position as leader" Ryou said smartly.**

"**WHAT?!" Ichigo and the other mews yelled at once.**

"**You heard me, but let's just check the footage Masha shot of the fight" Ryou said while the little pink thing that gave Katie her pendant, floated over to the a little USB port, it put its tail in the port and its eyes went dull. The screen went blurry then a film of the fight, from start to finish.**

**When the video ended there was a silence.**

"**Right, it looks like Katie is definitely ahead of the other mews, Ichigo you are no longer leader" Ryou said sharply (Masha flew out of the USB port at this).**

**Ichigo was about to argue when Katie cut across (she had put her boot back on).**

"**And what makes you think I'll join?!" Katie snapped.**

**The mews, Ryou and Weasly looked stun at this.**

"**I'd like to leave now but I don't want to be seen like this!" Katie said gesturing at her wings and tail.**

"**Just focus, it should disappear" Weasly replied.**

**After a moment, Katie's animal parts whooshed back in and her ruffly dress turned into her grey school uniform.**

**She gave a quick look over to check that she was normal again, picked her bag up (she had brought it with her), gave a curt nod at the group and walked up the stairs, out the front door and left café mew mew, without a backwards glance.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'm thinking of giving Katie either a cat or a Doberman Pincher (I don't why, I just want give her a Doberman). I want the public to choose (you don't need to be a member to vote but you can still vote, the vote is sent to me as an email).**

**Well see you next time, its going to be a short chapter but just thinking of what I'm going to write is making me going XD XD XD!**

**Oh and now I'm forgetting about the number of reviews since only one person bothered to review (they aren't a member but they said "A new mew, and 3 animals, wow this could be interesting.", hi whoever sent that! *gives hug*)!**

**Oh well this is starting to go on and on. So bye!**


	3. OO

**Mew Mew Blackberry! Chapter 3: O.O**

**Mewfantasticgirl: Hiya! This is me speaking! I've decided to give myself a nickname since my name is just a mouthful I'm going with a mew mew nickname! Mew Mew Flicka! I loooooooooove horses so Flicka it is!**

**Oh and this chapter shout out is to: maggie201! Please maggie201, can I have you in the next chapter, as a special guest chatter? Hope you say yes and if _you_ want to be added in this kind of section just review and say you want to (you must be member of , I can't really add you if I don't know what I should call you), also this chapter question is: Which pet should Katie get? Doberman Pincher or a cat? Well anyway on with the story!**

**Ichigo: shut up**

**Mew Flicka: Why the *beep* should I listen to a *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* like you?!**

**Ichigo: cause I've got Kish**

**Mew Flicka: Not for long you *beep*!**

**Ichigo: What did you call me?!**

**Mew Flicka: I called you a dobby's sock *potter puppet pals reference***

**Ichigo: oh now you're going to get it!**

**Mew Flicka: Oh really? Fire breathing unicorn activate!**

**Ichigo: The fu-? *catches on fire***

**Mew Flicka: Now that _she's _out of the way, on with the story!**

**It had been ten minutes after Katie had walked out of café mew mew. Ryou had said that he wants us to get her to join… and then he walked out of the room saying something about checking to see if there are any other teenage girls that got hit. The girls then put there heads together to try and figure out a plan… the brainstorming didn't go well.**

**Ichigo had just said that if the bitch didn't want to join then she was happy she didn't.**

**Lettuce said they should try and convince her that she should join Tokyo mew mew (it was good idea but they couldn't think of any way that they could convince Katie).**

**Pudding said they should ambush her, tie her up and wouldn't let her go until she joined.**

**Zakuro and Mint said they should let her come on her own freewill and that they shouldn't force her.**

**The girls (in their non-mew form) were sitting at a table trying to come up with a good idea (Weasly was with Ryou), when there was a loud bang from the front door.**

**The girls got up quickly and dashed over to see a crazed looking Katie stand panting in the doorway.**

"**I'll join" Katie said quickly through the panting.**

**The mews looked stunned at this.**

"**What made you change your mind?" Lettuce asked curiously.**

**Katie didn't answer but Ichigo saw a slight burn go through her face, Ichigo wasn't sure if it was from running so hard or from embarrassment.**

"**We told you guys that we should let her come on her own terms" Mint said rolling her eyes.**

"**What did Katie do to change mind? Pudding wants to know!" Pudding demanded.**

"**I'm not going to say anything about what changed my mind" Katie said quietly.**

**This made the mews even more curious.**

"**What happened? Come on tell us!" Ichigo said annoyingly.**

**It went on like this for a while; the mews (except for Mint and Zakuro) were asking Katie what had made her change her mind so quickly. They either got "I'm not going to say" or "You can't make me!" or no answer at all! Finally Zakuro put a stop to it by telling them that they should be thankful that Katie joined.**

"**But seriously, what happened?" Zakuro asked**

**Katie turned her head away put they all saw the embarrassed blush appear in Katie's cheeks, she was clearly close to breaking point.**

"**TELL US!" They all exclaimed**

**Katie seemed just about to tell them when she closed her mouth sharply.**

**The mews then tried all different ways, bribing her with cake ("I don't want to get fat thanks"), blindfolding her and hanging her up-side down (it was Pudding's idea) and even trying to staring at her for so long that she got uncomfortable and would tell them what they wanted (and you can imagine how that went)! But still nothing seemed to break Katie.**

**The mews had stopped and were thinking of something they could do that would send her over the edge when Ichigo was thinking back to when she had fought so hard not to tell anyone that Kish had kissed her *yes I mean from the anime*, when suddenly Ichigo realised what Katie could be hiding.**

"**Say Katie, when you were fighting that chimera anima, Kish seemed to googling at you" Ichigo said slyly.**

"**Oh so that's what you call that kind of monster I fought today, a chimera anima" Katie said calmly but with an evident fidget.**

**Ichigo was even more delighted at this, she was getting close to the discovering the secret.**

"**You know Kish has been stalking me for a while, but from what I saw today, I would think that he would be chasing after you" Ichigo continued slyly (the rest of the mews looked stunned but seemed to catch on quickly).**

**Katie knew what Ichigo was trying to do but she still couldn't stop the look in her eyes at what Ichigo had said. The mews were almost leering on her now. Katie couldn't take it but she wanted to protect her dignity, so she still kept her mouth shut.**

**Flashback at what had happened**

**Katie had been going home from leaving café mew mew, the area was empty so she was all alone… or she had thought.**

**Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Katie gave a yell and was pulled towards someone (evidently the person how had grabbed her).**

"**Aww, is my little demon scared?" Said an annoying voice.**

**Katie managed to twist her head around to see green hair and golden eyes.**

**Realising that it had been the one of the aliens from before, she freed her left arm and rammed her elbow into his stomach. He gave a yell and loosened his grip, Katie pulled free and transformed *unlike in the anime, the transformation only lasted a second*.**

**Katie (now Mew Blackberry), created her long bow and noosed an arrow ready to fire it at him.**

**The alien (who had now recovered) smiled at this with a crooked grin.**

"**Aww, I can't even hug my cute demon?" The alien said smiling.**

"**WHO THE *BEEP* ARE YOU AND WHAT THE *BEEP* DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Mew Blackberry yelled.**

"**Language" The alien said annoyingly.**

"**ANSWER ME!" Katie yelled tightening the aim on her arrow so that if he made one false move, he would have an arrow sticking from in-between his eyes.**

"**My name is Kish and I have just come to give something to my little demon!" He said cheekily.**

"**What?" Blackberry asked narrowing her eyes.**

"**This" Kish replied and disappeared.**

**He was gone for about ten seconds so Katie, cautious lowered her long bow. Another ten seconds passed and Katie made the long bow vanish.**

**Katie still worried that he might appear and attack, looked around.**

**"Nothing…nothing…nothing…what's that? Oh it's just a bird…nothing… nothing, ok it looks like his gone" Katie said relaxing and dropping her mew form.**

**Katie started walking home again when this time he appeared in front of her; he pulled her towards him and kissed her.**

**Katie was shocked but she got over it in a few seconds and bitch slapped him *a bitch slap is in-between slapping and scratching, for example you slap someone and its got the sting of a slap but with an added bonus of nails making a scratch, it hurts a lot more than a regular scratch or slap*. Kish pulled away and put his hand on his already bleeding cheek.**

"**Beat it or you'll never see the light of tomorrow!" Katie threatened.**

"**Oh well, I'll be back for more again soon my cutesy demon!" Kish said grinning and he teleported away.**

**Katie was there standing there for a moment, growling.**

"**If he tries to kiss me again, I'll make the streets run red with his blood" Katie vowed.**

**Katie stood there for a moment thinking of when he will try to kiss her, when it will be and how gory it was going to be. Katie thought for a moment, he may not try to kiss her but try to do something far worse, and then Katie's mind became filled with images that were dirtier than the last.**

**Katie snapped back to attention, Kish had said he would be back for more, Katie knew that she couldn't try and keep out of being a mew, Kish had pushed her in that direction. Katie then decided that she will have to accept that she must become Mew Blackberry.**

**Katie turned around and dashed back the way she had came, towards café mew mew and Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**And now back to the present, at café mew mew**

**The mews were still crowded around her when there was explosion in the park outside the café. The ground shock and several chairs fell over. Ryou dashed up the stairs from where the lab was, took one look at Katie and yelled at the mews to go and get the chimer anima.**

**Mew Mew Strawberry! Metaphorsis!**

**Mew Mew Mint! Metaphorsis!**

**Mew Mew Lettuce! Metaphorsis!**

**Mew Mew Pudding! Metaphorsis!**

**Mew Mew Zakuro! Metaphorsis**

**Mew Mew Blackberry! Metaphorsis!**

**The girls went through the back way to the park (it would be too obvious if they burst from the front door into the park). They dashed through the trees into the park centre where there was a crowd of people screaming, a plant like chimera anima and a little girl in the chimera anima's vine like arm. When the mews arrived someone yelled out in the crowd "Look! It's Tokyo Mew Mew!" at this the girls leapt into the air (including Katie since she was part of the group now).**

**All the girls got out their weapon (Katie's weapon was her sceptre since it was original) and they all fired at the chimer anima. Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro landed on the ground since they didn't have wings while Mint and Katie flapped there wings and stayed airborn. With Katie's sensitive wolf ears she could hear what the crowd was murmuring about:**

"**Who's that?"**

"**The one in the black dress?"**

"**Yeah her, who is she?"**

"**No idea, she's cute though"**

"**That's an under-statement!"**

"**Good one, but where did she come from?"**

"**Why are you asking me? Let's just watch"**

**The chimera anima was in pain from so many attacks and was staggering around and flinging its vine like arms around now. It threw the vine it had around the little girl up and tossed the girl high into the air. The little girl and the people in the crowd screamed. Katie flew quickly toward the girl that was starting to lose altitude and caught her. Katie quickly zoomed to the ground and placed the startled girl lying next to a tree. Katie jumped up, with her sceptre in her hand and flew over to the monster.**

"**Ribbon…Blackberry Smash!" Katie yelled attacking the monster**

**The monster fell over and turned into a weed and a jellyfish thing (Masha ate the jellyfish thing). The crowd cheered and the little girl was practically hopping up and down. Mew Blackberry landed neatly on the ground and the spectators crowded around her.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Where did you come from?"**

**Can I become a mew too?"**

**Many more questions were thrown at Mew Blackberry that she didn't even get to hear let alone answer.**

"**Please move away, you are making my comrade uncomfortable" Mew Zakuro said stepping forward.**

**The crowd moved slowly away gwaking at Blackberry. Katie swished her cat tail uncomfortably and stepped back a step.**

**Suddenly smoke covered the whole area and Blackberry's vision went blind. Katie closed her eyes and let out a high pitched noise that cannot be heard by human ears. Suddenly Blackberry could see without her eyes even being open! She could see the mews not to close by and the crowd backing out of the smoke coughing… and someone else was there but she couldn't identified them. Blackberry opened her eyes and twitched her ears trying to pick out where the strange figure was. **

**Suddenly a hand clamped around Blackberry's mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards whoever it was. Katie knew instantly who it was… Kish. As the smoke cleared the mews and the crowd of people stared shocked at the sight of an alien, having an arm wrapped around Mew Blackberry with one of his hands clamped around her mouth.**

"**Who is he?!" one spectator exclaimed**

"**Let her go!" another spectator yelled**

"**I think he is one of the aliens that are attacking earth!" another squealed.**

"**Leave Mew Blackberry alone, Kish!" Ichigo bellowed (Ichigo seemed to have forgotten that she disliked Katie).**

"**Why?" Kish said cheekily.**

"**Let her go Kish!" Ichigo yelled again.**

"**Why should I? I like her better than you Mew Ichigo" Kish replied smiling (the crowd looked absolutely shocked at this, as well as Ichigo), Katie was writhing wildly around in his grasp trying to break free.**

"**Let her go!" Zakuro said surely (Ichigo didn't say anything, she seemed to be in shock).**

"**No way! She's mine! I've even…" Kish started to say but was cut short as Katie freed her arm and rammed it into his stomach… again**

"**I can't believe you fell for the same trick" Katie said leaping out of his grip.**

**Kish smiled at this and gave a little laugh.**

"**You're right; I fell for the same trick again. Haha, well I'll clear off now, see you again soon my little demon!" Kish said happily and teleported somewhere.**

**Blackberry turned to the gaping crowd and felt a little annoyed that they still were hanging around. The rest of the mews walked over and stared at her (Ichigo seemed kind of put out, probably because she had just lost a lot of attention from Kish). Blackberry was starting to feel very uncomfortable, so she flapped her wings and took of towards the trees.**

**Mew Flicka: This chapter was much longer than I expected, it was just meant to be a few lines, The mews trying to think of a way to get her to join and Katie suddenly running in and saying "I'll join" but I wanted to add more and more, the fight scene in the park was never intended but I though the chapter didn't end well enough so I added that section. What I did love was the "my cute demon!" line! I am a Kish fan-girl *fan-girl scream***

**Kish: Glad to know**

**Mew Flicka: OH MY GOD! *epic fan-girl scream* where did you come from!**

**Kish: Uhh… from the keyboard and why do you keep screaming?**

**Mew Flicka: Because…*Gives Kish a kiss***

**Kish: What the *beep* was that?!**

**Mew Flicka: Huh? You kissed Ichigo!**

**Kish: That's because the writer of Tokyo Mew Mew made me!**

**Mew Flika: So?**

**Kish: I'm actually really shy, I don't like to fight and I like horses. I'm very different from what the writer of Tokyo mew mew made me!**

**Mew Flicka: you like horses?! So do I!**

**Kish: really? Cool maybe we could go riding together sometime**

**Mew Flicka: It's a date XD**

**Kish: You really that fan-girly?**

**Mew Flicka: My friend is a creepy L fan-girl…she thinks she's really creepy but she's no where near me when it comes to you!**

**Kish: ok…**

**Mew Flicka: You have a ton of even worse crazy fan-girls out there**

**Kish: I know…**

**Mew Flicka: So are we still going riding?**

**Kish: of course**

**Mew Flicka: yay! Well next time I'll be giving Katie either a cat or a Doberman pincher! I won't be able to start writing if I don't get at least five votes for that animal so start voting!**

**Kish: why do you want to give Katie a pet?**

**Mew Flicka: I'm not going to say much but I will let on this; you get hurt…a lot**

**Kish: *beep*!**

**Mew Flicka: I haven't even watched the end of the anime but I already know that you are going to die, so this is fanfiction is better than dying!**

**Kish: good point**

**Mew Flicka: well see you all next time! oh and I almost forgot, don't foget to check out my up coming Tokyo mew mew fanfiction about twin mews! oh and Amelia and Tokyo mew mew is also one to check out!**

**Kish: I think that I'll have to sign off for you, you just keep ranting on! well anyway see you next time!**


	4. Doberman

**Mew Mew Blackberry ch4**

**Mew Flicka: Hi everyone, I can't go out, since all of Kish's fan-girl found out about me going out with him.**

**Kish: But it was worth it!**

**Mew Flicka: Yay! You made it!**

**Kish: of course! Why wouldn't I?**

**Mew Flicka: *kisses him on the cheek* you are so sweet!**

**Kish: shall we go riding again soon?**

**Mew Flicka: you bet!**

**Kish: which horse do you want to ride?**

**Mew Flicka: aww, you're such a gentlemen! I'll take the palomino mare**

**Kish: I'll take the white stallion**

**Mew Flicka: I feel like I'm going to die!**

**Kish: Should I call an ambulance?!**

**Mew Flicka: metaphorically I meant. It's just the prince - white horse thing.**

**Kish: oh cute! Well I'll be your prince!**

**Mew Flicka: ok let's go! *walks away with Kish***

**Mimi: hi, I'm Mew Flicka's cat. Since she seems to have forgotten about this fanfic, I'm going to be here. So anyway, since nobody bothered to vote except for one, her pet is going is to be a Doberman Pincher. Ok so Katie has just taken off into the trees after the mews find out about what had happened that afternoon, concerning Kish.  
**

**Katie flew through the trees in blind embarrassment. She hated Kish! That jerk had sexually harassed her and the whole mew team knew about it. Ichigo had said that Kish had stalked her but Katie could easily tell that nothing like this had happened in the same day! Katie's wings eventually got tired from flapping and she landed on her feet and ran. Several times she would come across the edge of the trees but she would veer away, and several times she alternated in-between flapping and running. What felt like several hours, she finally could no longer run or fly and she fell to the ground with exhaustion.**

**She blacked out for a long time and woke up when the moon was high and bright.**

"**Huh? I was unconscious for that long? I should head home now" Katie murmured getting up.**

**Katie dropped her mew form and walked home. When she got into the penthouse, she dropped onto the couch and fell asleep.**

**When Katie woke up her neck was cramped and she was sore all over, she looked at the clock above the giant plasma T.V., it was midday. Katie got to the kitchen and had a sandwich. After she ate, she had a nice warm bath, and after that got dressed in clean clothes.**

**Katie, now refreashed, then lay on the couch and was about to reach for the remote, when her cell phone gave a buzz. She picked it up and put it to her ear.**

"**Hello?" Katie said into the little device.**

"**Katie?" said a voice from the other end.**

"**Yes, who is speaking?" she asked.**

"**It's me, Ichigo!" said a cheery voice on the other end.**

"**And you want?" She said her voice now icy.**

"**What happened to you? I've called you three times but you didn't pick up" Ichigo said worriedly.**

"**From a scale to 1 – 10, how would you describe the amount of harassment you would get from Kish in one day?" Katie said dryly.**

"**0 if I'm not in battle, about 4-6 if I am in battle" Ichigo replied.**

"**I think that was a whole 10 yesterday for me" Katie said tiredly.**

"**Yeah? I didn't get all that in one day" Ichigo admitted.**

"**So how do you think I'm faring?" Katie snapped into the phone.**

"**I'd give you some tips on how to deal with him but you need a boyfriend for all of them" Ichigo said.**

"**I think I'll just ignore him, and how did you get this number?!" Katie yelled into the phone at the last part.**

"**Ryou got hold of your number, so when are you coming to café?" Ichigo said cheerily.**

"**Why would I go to the café?" Katie asked narrowing her eyes (even though there was no one there to see it).**

"**To work of course!" Ichigo said happily.**

"**No way am I working in that tacky place" Katie snapped into the phone.**

"**But you have to!" Ichigo wailed.**

"**This stupid mew project got me an alien that sexually harasses me and now you want me to work at that place?! *beep* no!" Katie yelled into the phone.**

"**You're a real *beep*ing bitch aren't you?" Ichigo said matter of factly.**

"**You'll understand one day, when you feel like life is a *beep*ing nuisance!" Katie said smiling.**

"**Ok, but you still should go to work at the café, it pays 10 dollars an hour" Ichigo said smartly.**

"**I've never had to pay for anything; my parents are junked up with cash so I don't need anything. Well anyway, got to go" Katie said tapping the end call button.**

**Katie got up and went onto her laptop. She logged onto her emails, there was a message form her parents, at the moment they were in Rome. She clicked on the message and read the email:**

_Hi Katie!_

_How are you? Rome is nice but it would be better if you were here. Did you get your 1000 dollar monthly allowance? How was your first day at your new school? Have you made any new friends?_

_Waiting your reply, mum and dad._

**Katie looked at the clock, she could message them back, so she did.**

_Hi_

_Everything is fine, I have new friends, the first day of school was fine and I got the money._

_Katie_

**She barely had to wait a moment before there was a reply:**

_You must be lonely all the time, so we've been thinking, why not get a pet?_

**Katie thought for a moment then typed back:**

_Ok, but what kind?_

**Moments pause, then a new message popped on screen:**

_Which kind of pet do you want?_

**Katie wrote back after about a minute:**

_A dog_

**Katie waited a moment, it seemed her parents seemed to be considering it. After a minute a message popped on screen:**

_Which one?_

**Took a moment for Katie to consider, there were so many different dog breeds out there. Finally she settled on one (she did know quite a bit about this kind of dog).**

_Doberman Pincher_

**There was a pause from her parents, then:**

_Have you found a breeder?_

**Katie quickly got onto the internet and found a breeder not far from here.**

_Yes_

**Moments pause, then a message popped up:**

_We don't object, we'll send an extra 500 dollars now for some of the things. We have to go now, send us a picture of the puppy._

_Mum and Dad xoxo_

**Kati logged off the emails then went to the breeder's website and checked to see if there were puppies available. There were two whole litters available.**

**Katie got her bag, with her wallet in it and headed for the shops. She bought a collar, dog lead, a dog basket, lots of dog toys, food bowls, some puppy food and all the other little knick-knacks. She had them ordered so that the stuff would arrive later that afternoon, so that she wouldn't be lugging all the stuff around.**

**Katie then walked over to the breeders (they weren't too far away). She knocked on the door and was answered by a chorus of barks. The door opened and a woman with an apron stood there looking at her.**

"**May I help you?" The woman asked politely**

"**Yes, I'd like to buy a Doberman Pincher puppy thanks" Katie said smoothly.**

"**Your parents should be with you if you are buying a puppy" The woman said narrowing her eyes at Katie.**

"**My parents are in Rome, but I have their permission" Katie said calmly.**

"**Alright, but the pups aren't five dollars, dear" The woman said rolling her eyes.**

"**I know, I checked you website" Katie said showing her the money in her wallet.**

"**Wow. Ok, have you got everything ready?" The woman asked looking at the money.**

"**Yep, now aren't there two whole litters available?" Katie said smartly.**

"**You did check the website, ok they're this way" the woman said leading her out to the backyard.**

**Katie followed the woman and was greeted by five handsome dogs.**

"**They're some of the older dogs that I plan to put in show" the woman said walking past the dogs.**

**Katie followed the woman and they came across a pen of nine different puppies.**

"**Aww, they are so cute!" Katie exclaimed looking at the little puppies.**

**Katie played with them and at the end of the day, she found a little female with attitude that was like her's.**

"**Ok so I'll come round tomorrow to pick her up?" Katie confirmed going out the door.**

**The breeder nodded at closed the door. Katie walked home and found all the dog items had been delivered. She went inside and started setting things up. When she finished she was happy that everything was nice and neat. She plonked down on the couch and started watching T.V.**

**After a while, Katie went to change the channel (there was a black and white movie on, or so she had thought) with the remote but found her arms couldn't reach it. She got up but found she couldn't stand on her feet, but on all fours. She looked around and whined…whined? Katie suddenly looked at herself and gave a yelp. She had turned into a black dog. She gave another yelp but this was a human yelp, she looked down and she was now human again. She closed her eyes and then let her mind go blank, but for the one thought "Cat". Suddenly her world shrank and she was a little black cat. She closed eyes and thought "normal" and she, turned back to normal. She gave the bat form a try and it worked, she also tried the dog form again, they all worked. She then spent a bit trying this new ability out; she stopped when she started to feel dizzy. She then spent the night watching the T.V., and went to bed a bit later.  
**

**Mimi: Ok that's it for now; I'm having a competition for Katie's Doberman's name, remember, its a female dog with attitude, the best name wins. This chapter was more of a bridge chapter, linking chapters together in a boring section. It may be a while before the next chapter since I'm a bit busy with my other fanfics.**


End file.
